Christmas
by zatl
Summary: This is my addition to the holiday season.


A/N: This is me wishing Happy Holidays to all fanfiction readers out there. So Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa or whatever other holiday you celebrate this time of the year! :D This is my first holiday fiction. I think I did okay. R&R.

Disclaimer: Dear Santa, For Christmas I want.... not, I don't even think Santa could get me that.

----------

Tony still couldn't believe they didn't have a case on Christmas. It seemed to him that since he had worked at NCIS, the MCRT always had a case on Christmas, or they had just wrapped up a case and were stuck with filling out and filing all the paperwork, which was even worse. So as he finished packing up his things for the day and went home on Christmas Eve, he couldn't help but think they were in the middle of a difficult case and that he had fallen asleep on his desk again and was now dreaming that he was going home for the holidays.

As he entered the elevator, he was still wrapped in his thoughts, until a small voice called for him to hold it. Looking up, he saw Ziva walking toward him, looking even more beautiful than ever.

The ride down was a silence only filled by furtive glances and the awkward embarrassment following the moments they would catch each other looking. When the doors opened Ziva practically ran out so Tony wouldn't catch her blushing, but it was a fruitless effort because Tony reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Come home with me," He requested, not realizing until a moment too late the implications behind the comment, and began stuttering "I mean like... I didn't... damn, I didn't mean like..."

Ziva couldn't help but smile up at him as she put her hand on his arm to silence him, "I know what you meant." Tony felt his breath catch at the physical contact. He still couldn't believe she was back after her stay in Somalia, and marveled at the feeling the tiny shock waves that would travel through his arm to the rest of his body by her touch, trying to commit the feeling to memory in case he should suddenly wake up.

Ziva watched him, loving his barely noticeable reaction to her touch, while trying to think of an excuse as to why she shouldn't go; she wanted to be alone. But as she stood there, looking up at him, she didn't think she could bare to watch disappointment ruin the hesitant yet hopeful expression now on his face. Blushing slightly at his obvious adoration, she looked down murmured a yes in response to his request, then couldn't help but glance back up to watch the smile spread over his face as he instantaneously became animated.

"Great, because I had this whole christmas movie marathon planned out, and I don't want to sit through it alone..."

Ziva walked to where her car was parked, Tony following her the whole way, talking non-stop about a film she had never even heard of. As she reached her car she stopped, turning around to stop him, then surprising herself by giggling as he practically ran into her, thus stopping his rant.

"I'll meet you at your place?" she questioned, not allowing her self to meet his eye.

"Uhh, yeah sure," he said, unable to take his eyes off her face, "I'll see you there.

The drive back to his house was torture for Tony. After the four month separation, he couldn't bear to be away from Ziva. Every time she said goodbye to him at the end of the day, it scared him to death he would come into work the next only to realize she wasn't really there, that she was really dead, and that he had been vividly hallucinating for three months.

When they first got her back, he had hoped these feelings of deep emotional attachment and intense need would go away after a few weeks, but they hadn't, and ever since he realized he would have to face the fact that he had fallen in love with his partner and that said feelings were never going away.

Upon entering his apartment, he felt he shouldn't have been so surprised to see Ziva already sitting on his couch, reading the backs of the DVD's he already had out for that night, "Yes, come in," he said sarcastically, giving her a small smile as he walked up to where she was sitting.

"Sorry, I didn't feel like waiting outside, and I figured-"

"I was kidding, Zee-vah," he laughed, cutting her off. She glanced up at him, smiling slightly at the use of his pet name for her. She hadn't realized until that moment she hadn't heard it, nor realized how much she missed it. They stared into each others eyes for a moment, until Tony looked away, a small smile on his face, "Uhh, do you want anything to eat, drink? We could order out if-"

"Wine is fine for right now," Ziva said. As he walked over to his kitchen, she blushed slightly as she realized how much he wanted to impress her, until she froze in shock as the thought entered her mind that he might be looking at this like a date. No, if that was true he would just come out and say it... wouldn't he? She laughed nervously to herself as he walked back in with a bottle and two glasses, deciding she would have to play this one by ear.

Half way through the second movie, they had finished almost the entire bottle of wine, and were barely paying attention to what was on the television in front of them anymore, not talking, only staring and touching. Ziva had her head lay down on his lap and was staring up into his bright green eyes as he stared back, one hand tangled up in her hair and the other tracing lines up and down one of her arms. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever until the credits for the movie started to roll up the screen, and Ziva snapped them out of their trance by jumping up off of him, and turning a deep shade of red after realizing the intensity of their staring.

"I should probably go," she said softly, noticing it was almost one o'clock in the morning.

"Yeah, I guess," he responded softly, walking her out to the door.

They stood in the door way for a moment exchanging goodbyes, before Ziva turned to leave. Right before she was gone Tony grabbed her hand and tugged her close to him and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Ziva."

"Merry Christmas," she replied, giving him one last small smile before walking out to her car, the same smile staying plastered on her face until she showed up to work two days later.

* * *

Uggg. I don't like the ending to this. Okay, before I post this up, I have to express my excitement for something. On January 12, they are going to play the episode I have been waiting for ever since I started watching NCIS over a year ago. Tony is going to have to confront his dad! Eek! I'm so excited!!! Like I said, I've been wanting to see that for a LONG time. So when I found out... :D :D :D Wow I'm so happy. Anyways, again, Happy Holidays to everyone! And Happy Birthday to Jesus. :D


End file.
